


Cold Hands Warm Heart

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [5]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Luca finds a way to warm up his cold hands ;)





	Cold Hands Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxxryscopter966](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/gifts).



Alex howled as Luca’s cold fingers slipped into his boxers, like ice against his warm skin.

“How are your hands that cold?” Alex gasped as he pulled the blanket around them, reaching out to warm up Luca’s hands.

“I know a quicker way.” Luca stuck his tongue out, reaching back into Alex’s boxers to stroke at his hard cock.

Alex shivered, but then the pleasure took over, his lips parted as Luca leant in for a kiss, his warm tongue moving in time with his hand.

“I love you.” Alex came with a jolt, his boxers sticky.

“See, all warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
